My Prince Charming
by watata
Summary: Bella is a Princess and she meets Edward the night she's going to announce her forced engagement with Jacob Black in order to save her family. Will she choose the love of her life or save her family's future? All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Watch your step, young lady, we don't want for all those papparazzis to feast on your clumsiness," my mother said.

"Yes, mom" I mumbled under my breath.

"And smile, for God's sake. I know girls that'd die to be in your place. At least pretend that you're happy," she said.

I sighed and looked down. Being the Princess of Denmark isn't easy, the photographers were always chasing us, and my mother's biggest worry is that I make a fool of myself in front of them.

My mother kept saying the same stuff as always, but I quickly tuned it out, until she mentioned something that called my attention.

"Remember that tonight we announce the engagement"

I sighed again, and quickly focused on kept a straight face.

Ugh, marriage. I despise that word, And Jacob makes it even worse. My hand was promised to him even before I had use of reason. I only wish to find somebody that can love me for what i am, and not for my position.

"Jacob is going to be here, so you have to remain by his side at all times." She repeated again, making sure i heard.

My mother's voice sounded from far away, while I was wrapped in my thoughts. My dad passed away when I was 3 years old, and I was the only heir to the throne, by law I had to marry male royalty so I could inherit the throne, i still thought that being Royal was not like Disney Movies. It was hard actually. I'm on my junior year of college, of course i get private classes at out castle. I'm not allowed to go out without body guards, and well presented (skirts and heels). Somehow i managed to stay upright most of the time, but i had broken my ankles twice and sprained my leg too. I wasn't allowed to have normal friends, my only friend was Angela, Countess of somewhere. I really didn't care about titles, but my mom made me learn them all.

We finally got the Versailles Castle, built by Louis XIV and have more than 2000 rooms. I learned about this through my high school education. "Good" I thought to myself, at least I will get a chance to escape a minute from the ball and from Jacob.

We made our way out off the limo and we were greeted by thousands of camera flashes coming from everywhere.

"Are the rumors true, that you are dating Prince Jacob from Spain?"

"Princess, when are you going to get married? Are you going to use this palace as your wedding place?"

Voices shouting from everywhere, and I just made my best to keep focused on not shouting at them.

We finally got in the big room. All the world royalty was here tonight, I made my way to get to the corner, and greeted Queen Elizabeth, Princess Jessica and his twin sister Lauren, who were always fighting against me deciding who was better, but the press always favored me. I dont know why, they are prettier than me, at least Jessica's got blue eyes, but my eyes were dark brown, and my hair had to be styled every morning, otherwise it would hung in a straight line. In other words i was just plain.

Count Michael from Scotland came to greet me, and I just gave him an apologetic smile and said that I was feeling sick so he would leave me alone.

The music started to play, the typical vals, and semi tango, mixed with some other instruments. I sat on a chair and closed my eyes and focused on the music, it's the only thing that makes me feel peaceful and whole, that makes me foret about who I am, the only thing that I am truly myself. It wasn't too long before I felt a hard hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and saw Jacob smiling at me. It was clearly that he wanted to marry me just to get his hands on my family's money.

"Hello Princess" he said with a tone that made me think twice about talking to him. I decided that it was rude, and I wasn't in the mood to fight with my mom tonight.

"Hi Jacob" I said under my breath.

"Oh dear, why so tense? We are going to celebrate our engagement tonight, shouldn't that take a weigh from your shoulders?"

"It should, but it isn't" I replied coldly.

"Excuse me, I'm feeling sick, I need to go to the restroom" I said and stood up, and didn't wait for his reply. I felt his gaze on my back as I left the room.

This was the break I needed. I walked into the gardens, 15000 acres of pure nature, and thought about the walk I could take around here. I breathed the cool air, even though it was spring, the wintry air was still felt around, i shivered a little and hugged myself and rubbed my bare arms. I breathed deeply and walked away, listening only to the _glick, glick, glick_ that my heels made in the paved pathway. I wasn't very far off when I sat down on a bench, thank God my dress was dark blue, otherwise my mom would be very mad if I got the dress dirty, at least the blue could hide the stain.

I stared at the field that lied in front of me and saw the faint glimmer of the daisies in the moon.

I closed my eyes and thought about my father, I didn't remember him much, but I knew I he loved me very much. I stayed this way until i heard noise coming from the mansion.

I opened my eyes and checked my watch.

"Shoot, 10.30! Damn, mother's going to be so mad!" and I started to run in direction to the mansion. Running was a very bad choice in my high heels, it wasn't long until I tripped.

"Damn!" I said, as I glided through the air waiting for the floor to come near me, but it wasn't long until I felt a pair of hands holding me from my waist. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the angel that was holding me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, i hope you are liking it. I usually don't write, im much of a reader instead of a writer, so i'm trying my hand at this. If you see a mistake tell me! and feel free to say anything, i'm open to new ideas, so review if you want. **

**So here is it! the same chapter in edward's POV... let me know if i got in character, even though i don't think that edward is old fashioned in this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

"God," I thought, "help me in this torture, I want it to be over soon" I hate balls, and this in France is not the exception. My little sister Alice and I were riding with my mother. My dad had a meeting with the Parliament.

"Edward, Edward, look at the huge mansion," Alice yelled from behind me, trying to hide her excitement, knowing how much I hate this stuff, but miserably failing.

"Its ok, Alice, go ahead, you can be excited." I said and patted her head.

"Aw, why are you so negative?" She grumbled, clearly annoyed because I ruined her fun.

"I'm not negative, I'm being realistic. Instead of spending money on these ridiculous outfits we should be using this money on something important.

"NONSENSE," my mother said, nearly shouting and raised her hand. "Edward, please, for your grandmother's sake, grasp this idea. You are so far the most handsome Prince ever, and we are here looking for a bride."

"Mother! I do not need a bride; I do not need a woman in my life. I'm doing just fine by myself."  
"That's what you say. I bet that if you fall in love with a girl, you wouldn't be so grumpy." Alice said and glared at me. I easily ignored her.

"Even your sister sees that you need love in your life son." My mother stated calmly.

"I don't need love, I have you, I have my family's love! Isn't that enough?!?!" I could feel the rage building up inside me from the countless times I had this conversation. "Just… stop," I said, rubbing my temples to try to get rid of the headache I instantly had.

They were both silent for the rest of the evening. I was at Alice's side the whole time, answering the thousand questions she was asking.

"Edward, didn't you say that this mansion has a lot of rooms?" she asked, much too quiet to be good.

"Yes, Alice. 2000 rooms or so," I eyed her warily, trying to guess her plan, and immediately felt how she pulled my hand and my whole body with her tiny frame, away from the ballroom.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I hissed, while she kept pulling me farther away, but I just kept walking with her, and didn't put resistance, letting her pull me away.

"I think we should explore this huge place by ourselves," she chirped happily at my side.

"Ah" I simply stated.

We stopped at the end of the hall and turned left and stared at the huge gardens in front of us.

"Aw, the moonlight looks delightful on the flowers." She said and lightly sighed, probably thinking on Jasper, her longtime boyfriend that stayed at home tonight, and we both fell quiet for a while.

"Alice, may I ask you a question?" I thought on how to phrase this properly.

"Yes, you may," and she giggled and put her hand on her mouth to stiffen the laughter.

"Er… umm, well I was wondering, what do you feel when you're with Jasper?" I looked away trying to hide the blush on my face that showed my embarrassment.

And awkward silence filled the air, and I thought about the stupid question I just asked.

"I mean, if it's not too personal, don't feel obligated to answer, I was just asking… nothing important." I quickly amended.

"Oh Edward," she said giggling again, and hit me lightly on my shoulder, "don't be stupid, I was just thinking on how to describe it. The love I feel for him is far too great to be measured by words, when I'm with him I feel complete, like some part of me was missing, and didn't know until I found him. It can't be described with word, I can't even attempt too" She smiled heartily at me, and I placed my hand in hers again.

"Thank you Alice"

She smiled back again, "I'm heading back inside, don't be late, Mom said there's going to be a big announcement tonight. You sure don't want to miss it" she said and winked at me.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be back in a few minutes." Said that, she left my side and walked quickly back inside.

When was I going to feel what Alice felt for Jasper? Would I find the love of my life? How does she look like? Does she even exist? This question plagued my mind day and night… Yeah right, every girl on this planet wants me just for my looks. Ha! Too much for a dream.

I started to walk in the garden, when I heard steps. I froze immediately to listen better. The steps started to get faster… and closer. I lifted my gaze and saw the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever seen. A white-skinned girl with chocolate brown hair that swung freely on her shoulders, and perfect body in a dark blue gown, was running with such grace towards me…. Towards me! In a blink of an eye, she started to fell, and I caught her in my arms. I guess she was expecting to fell down, because she slowly opened her eyes and stared at me surprised. I quickly lost myself in her brown eyes, and in that moment, I knew I had found her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!! yay. Thanks for your reviews. I'll try to post one chapter daily, but i can't promise anyting because this friday i have a very important competition. So yeah. **

**Tell me if you like it! **

**-Abby **

Chapter 3

The moonlight glowed in her hair softly, also tracing her beautiful features; her delicate pale skin, her perfect nose, and full and luscious lips. She tried to stand up, but I still had her in my arms. I quickly realized what she wanted to do, and I helped her to do so.

She finally managed to stand up in both of her feet. She lightly blushed and said, "I'm sorry for causing trouble to you. I am running late and I tripped in my way, put some high heels on me and I'm ready to die" and she half smiled. Her blue gown lightly moved in the dark catching a glimmer of moonlight, making her looking more of a Greek goddess than a normal human.

I was blown away by her perfect smile and somehow I still managed to give a coherent sentence, or so I thought. "Don't be sorry, it was my pleasure to have saved you from so frightful destiny." I took her hand and kissed it. Something in her face radiated in the dark garden, shinning like the moon itself. It probably was the light make up she wore, that made her glow like an angel.

"Thank you so very much. Now, if you excuse me, I need to head down to the ball room."

She removed her hand from mine and started to walk away. I stayed there stunned and dazzled by her sole presence. I shook the stupor from me and realized what she just said. I turned around and jogged to catch up with her.

"I apologize for my rude manners. I'm Edward Cullen," I said, giving her one of the smiles that Alice loved.

She stopped and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Without a count, prince, or king?" she asked, with a curious tone.

I smiled again, "I'm Edward, lets just leave it at that," her sense of humor was remarkable.

She smiled back, "Ok, if you say so, then, I'm Isabella, but just call me Bella."

"No countess, princess or queen?" I asked playfully.

"I didn't make the rules," she said with a smirk. I was once again amazed by her perfection.

I chuckled at her reply, "true. May I escort you inside?" I asked, hoping that she'd say yes.

"I'd love to, but its better if nobody sees us together." She simply stated.

My hope immediately shattered in a million pieces and instantly knew what it felt to be rejected, "oh" I said somberly, and tried to hide the hurt in my eyes.

"My mom's going to announce that I'm getting married." My hope that was already shattered, completely vanished into dust, but the look in her eyes told me that she didn't mean her words, that there was still hope.

"You are getting married?" I asked warily, knowing that this was a very personal question, and she may not answer it. I prepared myself mentally for her reply.

"Yes," her voice was barely audible, quieter than a whisper, and her beautiful eyes filled with complete sadness and sorrow. I just wanted to hold her, and remove those feelings from her, but I was afraid that my barely reconstructed hope could shatter again for the rejection.

I waited patiently for her to break the silence, and was very relieved when she finally did.

"I'm getting married, but instead of a holy union, it will just commit my soul to the devil himself." She stated with a pained tone.

_Oh!,_ I thought,_she's being forced to get married. This is just so common, even in these days. Poor Bella, I bet I can rescue her from such destiny. _

I was very careful to disguise the smile that slowly grew in my face, while my heart was pounding harder in my chest, swollen with joy and happiness. I was sure she could hear the drumming of my heart, because I was able to hear it like it was on high volume.

"Oh, I see," I said trying to keep my voice casual.

"Well, I need to get back in." She quickly wiped the tears that I didn't notice before from her cheeks with her delicate fingers. I just stared at her exquisite face, sculpting her face in my heart.

She chuckled, "what are you looking at?"

"I'm just looking at your beautiful eyes." I quickly lied, I didn't feel the need to tell her that I was tracing her features with my gaze and graving it in my heart.

She blushed again and I just contemplated in awe the lovely pink that rushed in her cheeks.

"I really should get back inside, Mom's going to be mad if she sees me with any other man that is not Jacob."

Jacob, Jacob Black, the count of Netherlands? I heard that he was marrying Princess… Isabella, of Denmark! How could I be so stupid, and let myself fall for her? I should have known better. And she was right, it was better if nobody saw us together, her family was my family's long time enemy, fighting for some stupid nonsense.

"Yes. You are right." I replied coldly. It was better if I didn't grow attached to her, but just the thought of having met her and couldn't have her was much too painful to bear. I decided that if I just ignored this night, I could move on with my life.

"It was very nice to meet you Bella." I took her hand and gave a soft kiss on it, and walked away quickly. After the first minute of being away from her, I decided that ignoring her would be next to impossible, so I just accepted the truth. I could never have her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzup my ppl! lol. i'm feeling gangsta tonight... or tired, i can't differentiate between those two. Anyway, here's Chapter 4 for you! Thank you for all the lovely ppl that left me a review, it encourages me to get the wheels of my brain to work. I'm working on chapter 5, and will probably be ready for tomorrow night. Or by friday around 11 or 12, during fourth period i have the chance to upload it, so yeah!... Oh! and i have been forgetting to put a disclaimer. so here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: This characters are not of my creating, i'm just merely playing with their names and situations. They belong to the wonderful Stephenye Meyer. **

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I drew a deep breath that filled my lungs with cold air. Who is this Edward Cullen? His name sounds strangely familiar… I'd have to ask around. I turned around and sneaked in the ballroom again and acted as if nothing happened before, but I was scanning the faces looking for Edward, but just caught a glimpse of Jacob talking to Jessica. I checked my reflection in one of the mirrors that hung in the walls to see if my face was puffy from crying, and was satisfied when I saw that my make up was intact.

I tried to clear my mind, but my thoughts kept going on the same way, towards Edward Cullen.

Was he even real or just a product of my imagination in an attempt to escape from marriage? No, I had felt his soft lips on my hand just moments ago. And his warm embrace… that had to be real, unless I had a very creative imagination. I kept scanning the room, and was only interrupted by a hard hand on my shoulder.

"Looking for me Princess?" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face.

"No" I replied with an indifferent tone, the truth was that I cared less about him than I cared for Edward, and that being that I met Edward just a few minutes ago. What was this warm feeling I had every time I thought about his smile?

"Aren't you happy because you will be my wife very soon?" he asked.

I thought in a way on how to phrase the proper words, "you know, I went over and over this in my head for months, and the sole thought of marriage makes me shudder, but what makes it worst, is that is you who I'm marrying."

His warm gaze suddenly turned hard and cold, full of pure hate. He took my elbow in a firm grip and forced me to a corner of the room.

"I could care less what you think of me," he hissed through his teeth, "but you will honor me, you will be mine, very soon, so you better get used to the idea."

He let go of my elbow and I fought with tears that were dwelling up behind my eyelids.

He put a finger in front of me, "understood?" he said with a very clenched jaw, it looked like his teeth wouldn't hold the pressure anymore.

I managed to nod, and croaked with a raspy voice, "where's my mother?"

He motioned his arm to where she was. She was deep in conversation with some of her friends. I started to walk away from him towards mother, and he caught my wrist in a very strong grip.

"Don't you even think of mentioning this to anyone," He said with pure hatred in his voice.

His face suddenly shifted again, and putting a playful grin on his face said, "Now love, you can go to your mother."

I wondered what had made that sudden change, when I turned around to see Edward in front of me looking down at us.

He eyes Jacob for a second, and then he put the force of his eyes on me.

"Excuse me Princess, may I have a word with you?" he asked in a very sweet and melodic voice, pleasant to my ears.

"Yes, please" and I left Jacob's side to follow Edward. In the bright light of the room his bronze hair looked like golden thread, in perfect disarray.

He led the way towards the garden again, I assumed I had a few more minutes because my mom was still very excited talking. I was still fighting the tears when we got out.

Then, it hit me, like a cold brick in my forehead. Cullen… English… his family is Cullen. No! I couldn't believe it, he couldn't be one of them, could he? This time a warm tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

He stared into my eyes for a while, lifted his fingers and wiped away my tear, and finally said, "By the look in your face you must already know who I am; or Jacob mistreated you very badly in there; however, I want to put our families aside and see if we can be friends."

A perfect grin lightened his face, and it dazzled me, clearing my head of coherent thoughts.

He must have seen the look of confusion and blankness in my eyes, because he asked, "Bella? Are you okay?"

The weight of all these days came crashing down my shoulders, and a heavy stupor came over me, making me numb, suddenly I couldn't feel my legs, and then the rest of my body, everything just got numb, until the point where everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooo sorry that i posted this so late. I didn't get a chance to upload it yesterday, my laptop was being mean to me and didn't want to open the internet connection; i took my mac to the hotel where we were staying last night, but we didn't have internet. yuck so sorry, i just got home, and very tired after running around in heels all day yesterday and today, but worth it cuz i won and now i'm going to statal!!. So... here's ch. 5... i don't think i like it. tell me if you don't and what can i do to make the next better, okay? you nod with your head awesome! **

Chapter 5

Images of the last few days came crashing down to my mind.

Jacob

Mother

The garden

The mansion

The moonlight

But the most important and the one caught my attention the most was Edward Cullen.

I felt a couple of warm arms holding me softly, but strong enough to not let me fall, and I heard an angelic voice calling my name.

"Bella? Isabella? Please be okay, what would your mother think of you being with me?"

As soon as he mentioned my mother my eyes snapped open instinctively.

"Oh Bella!" he cried and pulled me into his tight embrace, almost crushing me.

"I'm so happy to see that you are okay."

"What happened?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke aloud my voice would crack. I noticed that I was no longer cold, and looked around and found us in a room. "Where are we?"

"Oh, well, you passed out and you were shivering, so I brought you in here."

"Oh." I said as I realized that he had saved me for third time this evening.

"Are you really ok?" he asked with a frown in his face.

"Yes," I said as he helped me on my feet.

I stared at his emerald green eyes, and felt a warm sensation spreading through my whole self. What's this that I'm feeling? And this idiotic grin that I feel on my face?

"Bella, what I wanted to tell you is that I want to be more than your friend, I want to be special to you, as you are to me. I know we just met, but this that I'm feeling… is so weird, so natural,… I've never felt this before."

I searched his eyes to look for any signs that he was lying, but all I found was love and care… for me?

No!... this can't be happening, this has to be a dream.

I closed my eyes shut, and waited for this wonderful dream to end, and wake up in my bed, and live the same crappy life. I was concentrating on waking up, I was trying really hard, but it wasn't working.

"Bella, what's wrong?" the velvet voice asked as he broke my concentration.

"Is just… I'm having a very weird dream. And I can't wake up." I argued.

He took my face in his hands and looked at me deeply, probably searching for something, but I could see in his expression after a moment that he found what he wanted.

"Bella, this is not a dream. I would like to think that it is, but it's all real."

"Are you sure, because I am dreaming that the most handsome guy on the face of Earth was declaring his love for me, even though we just met minutes ago, and that is… really hard for me to believe, that something so wonderful can happen in such a short time."

"Then we are both dreaming," he said casually, but his voice was the sweetest sound my ears ever heard.

"What's your dream then?" I retorted.

"Well…" he hesitated, "my dream was not as interesting as yours." He chuckled.

My face fell down as his words sunk into me. What was wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Is this normal, to feel… that I'm not enough?

"Bella, what's wrong?" his concerned voice asked, "You can trust me, you can tell me."

"You just said…. That I'm not interesting," and I looked down, hiding the furious blush that crept over my face.

He laughed as if I had told him a joke, was he making fun of me? Is this just a dirty trick?

"Bella, sweet Bella, you didn't let me finish my statement."

"Then finish it!" I said exasperated.

"My dream was not as interesting, but the most beautiful angel in heaven fell directly into my arms." He took a step closer to me, "and I was shocked by her." He reached for my hand and kissed it, "by the softness of her snow-white skin," he took another step, encircling me in his arms, "by her scent," as he said that, he snuggled deeply into my air, inhaling my fragrance, "by her warm, chocolate brown eyes," as he kissed both of my eyes.

By that moment, I had already forgotten my own name and all coherent thought left my head; "by her sweet lips" he whispered while he brushed his lips lightly against mine. I hesitated for a moment to step away from him, but instead my arms threw themselves around his neck, and jumped into the kiss with force. I felt an electricity running through my body, and kissed him deeper.

I was brought to reality by my mother's voice, clearly looking for me.

I jumped back, realizing what we were doing.

"Edward. We can't do this!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. this is ch. 6 for you! I don't know where i'm going, but i hope you are still liking it. If you are not, then tell me what can i do to make it better. SO enjoy! And if you want, review, but only if you want, i have to say thanks to all the beautiful people that have read my story, and left a review. they make my day. so yeah. go and read**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

He looked down at me for a moment and finally said, "Bella, you are right, we can't, but…"

"But what?" I pressed, slightly mad at him, for kissing and dazzling me, and mad at myself too because I let this go on.

In that moment my mother's voice was getting louder, "Bella! Where are you? We have an announcement to make tonight, come on, it's almost time."

I sighed in defeat and I was ready to volt out of the room and meet my fate, but his hand caught my wrist with a firm but very gentle grip.

"Bella, please. Listen to me. If you go out right now, you will have to face something that you know you don't want for yourself. If you stay here with me, you will have time to make your decision, to think it thoroughly; please, listen to your heart"

His words echoed in my mind, and I thought about my future, what would happen if I married Jacob.

I immediately saw it. _A woman staring out the window, with eyes marked with sadness and pain, with regret. _I wanted to stay with Edward, to be free from the stress of my world for a night, I truly did. But, what about my family? What would happen to them if I made the wrong choice?

_Listen to your heart._

He was still holding my wrist and looking at me, with pleading eyes, asking silently for comprehension and understanding; showing love and care.

Somehow, I let go of the door knob and decided to stay with Edward, while my mother's voice was fading as she walked down the hall, farther away from the room we were in.

Edward grinned at me, and took both of my hands in his, and whispered, "I promise that you won't regret your choice," while his cool breathe swirled around my face.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, knowing that I would need a hell of explanation later.

"Now, we call Jasper." He said with a faint humor in his voice.

Edward put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a tiny silver phone.

He dialed a phone number, and spoke.

"Jasper? No, everything's fine. Listen, I need you to do me a big favor. Could you come to pick me up? Yeah, Alice is fine. No, she doesn't know. No, everything's fine. I just need to get away from here. OK. The north entrance? Thank you man. I owe you."

He must have seen the look on my face, and he explained.

"Jasper is my sister's boyfriend. He is coming to pick us up, and we will leave. Now, I have to look for my sister, Jasper agreed to come if we take her with us."

"oh. Are we leaving? Where?" the questions flooded my mind, and I bit my lip to keep from asking.

"I'll be glad to answer your questions, Bella. Just give me 10 minutes to find my sister and leave."

"Okay" I whispered.

He wrapped me in a tight hug, and whispered into my ear.  
"Thank you Bella."

I just stood there, thinking about what I had just done. I was actually running away. What would I say to my mother?

I was just numb there for like 10 minutes, not caring to even think on what i was doing, know that if i did, i would regret it, when Edward was back again with his little sister behind him.

She was tiny, but very beautiful, with short black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes opened wide when she saw me.

"Oh my." She said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

I blushed and extended my hand to greet her, but I was surprised when she took my hand, kissed it and bowed in front of me, as she was a normal person and not royalty.

I looked at Edward and then back to Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward asked, in the same tone of confusion as I was.

Alice just stared at me, as if she had seen God himself.

'Edward," she whispered, "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, Alice, in fact I do. She is Princess Isabella."

I blushed as he emphasized the word Princess, "Very nice to meet you" and I did a small bow before her.

"Princess, I'm very pleased to meet you." Alice said

"I can say the same thing of you." I replied, "and please, just call me Bella." I added.

Edward suddenly interrupted her, and asked annoyed.

"Alice, what is wrong with you? Why do you keep staring at her?"

Alice just turned and shot him a quick glance.

"Edward, you know, I do read magazines, and I watch TV. Of course I knew who Princess Bella is, way before you did."

I blushed a deeper shade of read as she mentioned this, knowing that the only reason I appeared in magazines was to talk about my wardrobe and clumsiness.

"Oh Princess! I finally get to meet you! The green dress that you wore for the coronation of the King of Austria was magnificent!"

Edward stepped between her and me, and spoke to Alice in an aggravated voice.

"Alice, behave yourself." He warned her, "now, Jasper will be here any minute, so we must get going"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Alice, you have to promise me that you will keep this a secret." He pleaded her.

"Sure Ed. Anything for you, specially when you are this happy. I've never seen you like this before."

I noticed that he blushed slightly and smacked lightly her in her head.

"Watch it, Edward. Don't mess up with my hair." she spatted at him, trying to be annoyed but her tone and face said that she was enjoying herself.

Edward took my hand and peaked out his head to see if the hall was clear. He pulled me with him, and we started to walk very quickly towards the garden.

He stole a glance at his watch and pulled out his phone away and called Jasper again.

"Yes, she is with me. Ok. We are on our way there."

He turned and talked to both of us. "Jasper is waiting for us behind those trees." As he pointed at the little forest ahead of us.

We started to walk away again, and finally got there in 10 minutes. My feet were pulsing. I thought about my mom, and that she would be very mad at me, but I didn't care anymore. I finally was living my own life.

We got in the car and Jasper stared at me in awe, just as Alice did. Jasper was tall, pale, and had blonde hair combed perfectly. He grinned as he saw Alice as she got in the front seat of the car. Edward got in the back with me, still holding my hand.

The he turned to Edward, and said to him, "Edward, you hit the jackpot."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay... i'm not busy. im just lazy. see, thats why i dont write stories, cuz i get lazy to write them later. But do not fear my dear readers (whoa that kinda rhymes). I'm not gonna give up. If anyone has any exciting ideas, shoot them out to me in a review or PM. ) c ya!**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

Jasper's comment left me speechless…

"What do you mean?" I blurted out, before I had the chance to think about it.

I saw his poker face, while he decided if tell me now or just ignore me.

He chose to ignore me, and then said,

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'm Jasper Hale, and I'm very pleased to meet you." He said while glancing at Bella in the rearview mirror.

How does he know who she is? Am I really so closed to the world that I was the only one that didn't know her?

Bella didn't say anything to him as she stared out the window to the darkness that flowed at great speed as Jasper drove down the road towards his place.

He lived in an apartment in the heart of Paris, not too far away from here, but still a couple of hours away.

I squeezed Bella's hand so she could answer to Jasper's comment.

She met my eyes and I found in them the joy of a breathing soul, but also sorrow, and torment.

Instantly, I felt really bad about all of this: dragging her with me. I cursed at my selfish soul, and swore to myself that I would never make Bella feel this way again.

"Sure, just call me Bella, ok? I'm no royalty to you, just a normal girl." She said, with sadness very well hidden in her voice, but also with a rush of excitement.

She truly was exceptional, when I thought she wasn't paying any attention, she truly was, and her comments never went the way I thought they would. I wished I could read her mind and know how it worked.

"Bella." I said,

"Yes?" she answered.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking on how my life has changed tonight, from just meeting you."

"I'm sorry." I said, I truly felt sorry, she had her life planned, she knew the order of the things, and I just stumbled in her world and messed everything up.

She lifter her hand and put it on the side of my face,

"Don't be. I am not. You just opened another choice for me when I thought everything was just decided for me."

I felt myself smiling at her touch, at her deep words.

"Edward?" Alice's musical voice called from the front seat, "could you care to explain why are you towing Bella?" And she eyed both of us warily, "Is there something that you haven't told me yet?"

The orange lights of the city made her brown hair glow softly, making her look like an angelic creature than a normal human.

"Hello, Earth to Edward! Mom's going to flip out when she knows that you sneaked up with Bella"

I came back from my daze, and simple replied to Alice, "don't worry, I told her I had a migraine and that I was leaving with Jasper."

"And what about me?!" Alice shrieked, "mom doesn't know anything about Jasper and me. Oh God. This is going to kill her." Her face went paler than usual, I tried to calm her, but failed, until Jasper took her hand and kissed it, saying soothing words to her.

"Alice. She knows that you are with me. I told her that you were tired and you were coming with me too." I explained.

All through our exchange, Bella was quiet, with her head on my shoulder. That's when I realized that she had fallen asleep.

I quietly pulled my phone out and dialed Emmett.

"Hey bro!" he answered after the second ring.

"Hey Em…. Hey, look I need a favor."

"Yeah, anything. Spill out" he encouraged. That's why he was my best friend, he was always supporting me, even in my craziest moments, he has been there.

"I need a Chalet, the one that's in the mountains. For a week."

"Oh… wait my man. You found yourself a new chick?" he always assumed this, and well, in truth he was right. But Bella was more than just a normal girl, she was more than special… She was my own personal goddess.

"Em. I can't talk right now; just tell me if you can get it for me."

"Sure bro, but be sure to tell me about this one later. I'll call you in 5. Do you also need the Jet to get there?"

"Yes. Make it the quickest possible."

Said that I hung up the phone, and stared at my beautiful angel sleep in my arms. Her lips, full and luscious lips, her soft, snow-white skin… I was running my hands through her soft hair, when I was interrupted by her sweet voice. I thought she had waken up,

"Bella, we're almost there. Go back to sleep." But the silence told me that she was still sleeping.

That's when I heard her again.

"_No! Jacob don't. Edward, please. Take me."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear people. Here's a new chapter for all of you to enjoy. Im sorry if its not good enough, but im running out of ideas, so go and squeeze your brains with me. Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

As I watched my angel talking in her sleep, saying my name repetitively, begging me to save her, from what? I thought to myself.

I was also holding her hand, lifting up very often to inhale the sweet scent of her skin, and kissed the top of it. We were entering the city now, almost getting to our destination.

I felt how phone vibrate in my chest and reached with my left hand to get it, in a swift move to not wake up Bella.

"Hey Bro. Got your things," Emmett said in the phone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The first thing had been taken care of, we now had a place to stay for a week.

"Thank you so very much Emmett. I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am,"

"Hey my man, you ok? You've never talked to me like this before. This girl must have you head over heels already."

I smiled, "Emmett, you have no idea." He couldn't know that I was holding the love of my life in my arms in that precise moment, he couldn't know that she was the most exquisite creature ever alive.

"Ok, so… Spill the beans!" he said enthusiastically.

I chuckled, "Excited aren't we, Emmett?"

"Ugh," he groaned in frustration, knowing that patience was not in his list of virtues, "Just tell me Eddie"

I flinched when he called me Eddie, I've never liked people to call me that way, and he well knew about it.

I decided to give in, "Well… She's exquisite. Beautiful, gorgeous, caring, loving, tender… so soft and warm."

"Whoa, hold on my man. Describe her."

"She's taller than Alice," Alice glared at me, and I blew a kiss in her direction and winked, "she has soft chocolate brown hair that flows freely down her shoulders in wavy cascades. Her skin is snow-white, and soft as silk. Her eyes are a deep brown that show the innocence of her soul. Emmett, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Emmett was giggling at the other side of the phone, something that was so not him.

"Emmett, is there something funny?"

"Not at all. I'm just here at the store and I'm in line, looking down at a magazine that has a girl in the cover that looks exactly to the one you are describing."

"What does the magazine say?" I asked too eagerly.

"Well, it says that there are rumors that she's getting married soon, what a shame, she's so beautiful. I've seen her on TV before, and she moves with such grace. Man, you should see her," he said.

I was too shocked to utter a word. Bella was famous? What am I doing?

"Edward, are you there? Why are you asking me about this Isabella, anyway?"

I laughed sarcastically at his comment, and I replied coldly, "Because, Emmett, 'this Isabella' is the woman I'm holding in my arms right now and is fondly asleep."

"No shit!" Emmett blurted out, "That's…. damn, man, so, fucking awesome." He started to choke on his own words, until he was able to stop and say, "Edward, be serious. The girl is going to marry, you can't take her anywhere."

"That's why I'm taking her to the Chalet, so we have time to think"

"We?" a musical voice said, and looked down to see her chocolate brown eyes staring at me, I just looked at her in awe, and I saw how the faint pink in her cheeks turned stronger.

"Emmett, I have to go. I'll call you when we get there. Thank you again."

I shut the phone closed and put it in my chest pocket again.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked so loud, I woke you up." I said, while stroking her hair gently.

"I woke by myself, so don't worry."

"How much did you hear?" I asked her, eyeing her warily, in any case that her face showed annoyance.

She just beamed a glowing smile, and said "just enough to know that you think I'm pretty"

I was, once again, amazed by her selection of words and thoughts.

She sat upright and asked, "Where are we going now?"

I faced her, "we are going to Jasper's and then we leave first thing in the dawn."

"Ok" she said, and a comfortable silence filled the space between us. I took her left hand again and twined my fingers with hers. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder again. Suddenly, I felt how her back muscles tensed and she gripped my hand firmly.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I have to call my mom," she said through clenched teeth. The sole thought of my own mother came over me too, and involuntarily shuddered. I put all my attention back to Bella again.

"Do you want to talk to her right now?" I asked softly, rubbing circles with my thumbs in her back to help her release the tension.

"No." she said finally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so it's not that long, but im just too tired to keep typing. SO, any ideas, remember, spill them out! And thanks to the lovely people that leaves reviews. So... 12.48 in the midnight. I'm off to bed! C ya  
**

Chapter 9

I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms once again, because I woke up in a very comfortable bed in a large room. As soon as I opened my eyes the beautiful lights of the city met me. I had seen these lights before, but not with these sense of freedom. I feel so…. Alive.

I stole a quick glance to see the lamp that gave a soft glow for the whole room, and saw the digital clock in bright green numbers.

_2:26 AM_

I groaned, and immediately noticed that I wasn't in my blue dress anymore, but in a comfortable set of yellow silk pjs. I got out of bed and saw that in the big leather chair in the corner, were some clothes.

A pair of dark blue denim jeans and a white button down shirt were there, along with a couple of ballerina flats that went along with it, giving it a chic touch to the outfit.

I was admiring the white blouse, when Alice's tiny voice startled me from behind.

"I hope they fit you. We didn't know your size." She said. As soon as she said this I jumped a meter in the air. She seemed to notice, and quickly apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned around to find her looking at floor.

"Alice. It's ok. I should have paid more attention."

She lifted her head and looked at my eyes, almost as if expecting something more from me. It was then when I glanced at the clothes.

"Oh, thank you for the outfit. You shouldn't have bothered."

She smiled, and replied, "Do you think I would have let you be in that blue dress for a week? Huh-huh, no ma'am," she paused, "I'll leave you alone so you can change, but you can still sleep some more, Emmett will be here till 5 in the morning. I already have your suitcase ready, so don't be late, please."

I just stood there shocked, with the white shirt in my hands, when without paying any attention I noticed that the tag of the top read DOLCE GABBANA… my thoughts immediately started to race, the rest of my clothes? I never packed anything.

"Alice?" I asked

"Yes?"

"When did I get clothes?" This is definitely a dream. I am going to wake up in any minute now.

Alice just laughed, a beautiful sound, "I went to get them with Jasper. We have our private collection and I just made a quick call."

"Wow, gee. Thank you, very much."

She just smirked, "You should thank Edward, he's waiting for you in the living room."

"Oh. I'll be there in a minute. I want to take a shower, is that possible?"

"Yes, of course. There's the bathroom." She pointed to a black door in the corner of the room.

I started to look around for my bag, when I remembered, once again, that I didn't have anything with me. Alice seemed to notice this too, when she left the room and came back with a plastic bag, its contents: a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, a bottle of body wash, a bar of soap, body lotion, and several facial products.

"Those were my idea," she said smugly, "I didn't know what you use, so I got everything." And she grinned.

I felt the urge to run towards her and hug her, but I fought it and whispered, "Thank you so very much Alice. You truly are a lifesaver."

Alice closed the distance between us and took my hands in hers and said

"Bella, I'm the one that's grateful. Never in my life I have ever seen Edward like this. So excited, so alive, so… complete. You changed him in just one night."

This time I didn't fight the urge to hug her and I just did, and she returned the hug fiercely too.

She broke the hug and said, "ok, now go and get ready. You must be hungry, so hurry up so we can all eat together."

She left the room, and I gathered my clothes and stepped in the bathroom. It had a big tube, I think capable of holding 6 persons at one time. The white tiles where adorned by accents in gold. The shower had a crystal clear door. I quickly undressed and got in the shower. I took the shampoo and the conditioner out of the bag, and put them where I would reach them.

The shampoo that Alice had gotten me smelled so good, like berries and jasmine, I showered very quickly, and rinsed my hair thoroughly.

I turned off the hot water and took the towel from the hanger and dried myself quickly.

I put on the new clothes, and they fitted like a glove. Alice was truly an angel.

_I wonder if Jasper has a hairdryer. Probably not, I'm going to ask Alice if she has one. _

I got out of the room and found myself in the spacious living room, staring at the unlit fireplace. The blakc leather furniture was arranged in a manner that it made the room look bigger than it really is.

_Wow, Jasper must pay a fortune for this apartment._

I heard them talking and followed their voices until I found the dining room. They were seated around the table, which has 6 chairs in total, in a deep mahogany color.

Jasper was the first to notice my presence.

"Bella! Very nice of you to join us." He said, I didn't know if take his comment as a positive or negative remark.

"Yes Jasper, thank you for letting my use your bed and shower" I said, keeping the tone polite.

"You are more than welcomed." He said, smiling.

Edward stood up and took my hands and his and kissed them both.

"I'm very glad that you are awake Bella." He said in his velvety voice, making me feel light headed.

My thoughts abandoned my head and I just managed to reply with a simple nod.

His face suddenly became more serious.

"You need to call your mother." He said.

"I know." I whispered, truth is I didn't want to go back to that life. I liked this: to be free, to not to pretend anymore.

"Call her right now, so she doesn't worry about you."

He handed me his phone, I flipped it open and dialed Angela's number.

She answered by the third ring.

"Hello?" her groggy voice said, she obviously was asleep.

"Angela. HI." I quickly stammered

"Bella? What are you doing calling at this hour? 3:30 AM?! Where are you?"

"Yeah, sorry about waking you up. Listen to me. I ran away."

I was met by silence from her.

"Angela? Can you hear me?"

She laughed "Yeah. Wait. Did you just say that you ran away?"

"Yes. I need you to tell my mom that I'll be back in a week. I just need some time to myself."

"Bella? Are you drunk?"

It was my turn to laugh this time, "No Angela, I'm not drunk. Never in my life I've been more aware of my surroundings."

"Okay. You should call your mom though, she will be mad." _And Jacob, _I thought to myself.

"Yes, I will. Thanks Angela, I'll call you when I can, ok? Love you. Bye"

I closed the phone. And sighed, knowing that the next call would be more difficult. Should I just dial my mom's phone? Or Jacob? I quickly decided to call my mom. She would be mad, but Jacob would be murderous.

She answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Bella? Why are you calling me?" _Oh great, she hadn't noticed that I was gone. _

"Mom. I'm not at the ball anymore. I…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, where the hell are you? I demand you to tell me in this precise moment."

In that moment, I decided to stand up before my mother.

"Mother! I'm not a kid anymore. I am 20 years old and capable of taking care of myself. I'm taking a break, from your life, from Jacob. From you!"

I just heard her curse under her breath until the line was silent.

"Mom? Are you there?"

"Isabella. What the hell do you think you have done?" Jacob's dark voice demanded.

"What you heard, Jacob. I need a moment for myself. I don't want people making my choices. I want to think for myself."

"Isabella. I don't care about your life, or your decisions, you will be mine. And this 'break'," he said in a mocking tone, "will only delay things for a bit, but you will be mine."

His words sunk into me, and I felt how the tears were welding up behind my eyelids, but I had gotten pretty far tonight, so I decided to end it all up in this moment.

"No Jacob. I WILL NOT marry you."

And I closed the phone. Edward must have sensed my distress, because he held me in his warm arms. He sat down in a chair, pulling me down with him, and sat me down in his lap.

We were like that for several minutes, until we were interrupted by the growl of my stomach. I just blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest.

He just chuckled, "Bella, we have food, let's eat."

He smiled down at me, and I took the place besides him.

Alice and Jasper had gotten some Chinese take out.

It was in that moment, at Edward's side, with Alice and Jasper, that I felt truly content. That I felt alive and free.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, sorry for a lot of things: for updating til today when i said that i would on saturday, my dad grounded me from my computer. for making this a short chapter, but i have a reason. I got to a point where i need your response. I gotta know if you would like this story to have lemons, or not. Depending on your response, i'll be able to continue. Sorry again! here it goes**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

The time passed rapidly, we talked about everything. I have learned so much from all of them in just a couple of hours that I felt that I had known them for a lifetime.

We discussed about everything, my clumsiness, how they have seen me on TV (Even I didn't know I was so famous), fashion designers, my childhood.

"OH! We have to go shopping!" Alice chirped happily bouncing up and down.

I just smiled at her, "Sure. Call me anytime"

She grimaced, "I'm not sure about that"

I felt a frown forming in my crease, "Why is that?"

"If I call you, they won't let me talk to you, Bella."

Suddenly I remembered who she was, and who I was. Our families.

"Oh Alice," I giggled, trying to lighten the mood, "just call me to my cell phone." She just stared at me, as if I was an alien.

"What?" I said.

She beamed a glowing smile, "You are very sweet, Bella. I want you to be my sister-in law!!"

My cheeks were on fire and turned more kinds of red that I care to know, and just half smiled.

Edward wasn't too kept up in his thoughts, and he playfully punched her little sister's shoulder.

Alice just glared at him, until Jasper and I started laughing.

"What?" both of them said at the same time.

We were laughing too hard that I felt the air was missing.

"Is just…." I kept laughing, "you truly," I wasn't able to finish, so Jasper interrupted me.

"You truly looked like little kids," he said, still laughing, but not as hard as before, it wasn't too long until I heard someone at the door.

I was the one closer, so I jumped out of my place and went to get the door.

I was surprised by how comfortable the shoes were, and the liberty I felt with this shirt.

I opened the door and I was there speechless, looking at a gorgeous female, with long blonde hair, styled in luscious waves until below her waist. Her eyes were blue and big, and she had a perfect body. She was so beautiful that it hurts the eyes just to see her.

"Is Edward here?" she asked. How could I be so stupid, of course, someone as astounding as Edward would have to be with a gorgeous woman like her, not someone as plain as me. I felt how my face fell, and didn't say nothing, until the blonde demanded,

"Well, are you going to tell me if he is here?"

I fought to keep the sobs that we building in my chest.

_I have been cheated, I have been fooled. _

"Hmm, yes. Let me get him." I said quickly before she said his name again. That could only rip me apart more than I already was.

I knew this was too soon. Just a few hours of knowing him and I had let myself fell for him. This is not love, this is just crazy hormones. I can't believe I had let this got to far.

I stepped back a bit, and called over my shoulder, "Edward?"

I made the mistake of meeting his green smoldering eyes that only showed love, and a slight hint of confusion.

"Yes?" he said while he approached the door.

"Well," I bit my lip before continuing, "There's this girl asking for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Bella had an unfathomable expression on her beautiful face when she called for me. I felt the urge to comfort her, but I didn't want to push her and make her feel uncomfortable. I simply walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, feeling her back tense, I was surprised when she stayed there and didn't reject me.

A girl asking for me? I turned to the door and saw Rosalie there,

"Rosalie," I said politely.

"Edward," she answered, not gazing away from Bella.

Suddenly Jasper was behind me clearing his throat, obviously to break the uncomfortable silence that had filled the space

"Oh. Bella, this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella." She was still stiff, but she managed a small smile and stretched her hand out.

Rosalie ignored her and simply bowed in front of her,

"Princess Isabella, is a great honor to meet you."

Bella was still in my arms, and she simply turned and buried her face in my chest. I felt how the blood flooded her cheeks through my shirt.

Rosalie stared at Bella in awe.

"Rosalie, are you coming in or are you just going to stay out there the whole day?" She nodded her head quickly, and still speechless entered the apartment.

"Bella, it's alright. She's Jasper's sister."

Rosalie's sight went to Bella and then back to me.

"Are you serious, Edward?"

I decided to ignore her and her stupid remarks about my choices. She was always this way, since we were little kids.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, knowing that they were always joined to the hip.

She was still staring at the Bella who still had her face buried in my chest.

"He's waiting downstairs in the car." She said.

"Ok. We'll be there in 10 minutes. I need to make a few calls."

Saying that, she turned around to leave.

"Bella. It's ok. She's gone. What's wrong?"

Bella pulled away from me and lifted her face and met my eyes. They held embarrassment.

I put a finger under her chin, "Its ok to be embarrassed. Apparently you are more famous than I am." I chuckled.

I felt her body shake with quiet laughter, "Yes but it's so embarrassing that everybody knows who I am because of the times I've tripped and fell in front of a camera."

"And they know me for my collection of sports car and my racing. Now tell me, what were you thinking when you saw Rose at the door?"

She turned away from me, and I could sense her hurt.

"I…. I… thought she was with you." She whispered.

I wrapped her in my arms, and this time I didn't care if she thought I was moving too fast.

"Bella, never before in my life I have wanted to be with anyone. Not until I met you." I softly purred into her ear. I felt her shiver. I pulled apart,

"Now, it's time to leave."

I went into the room to retrieve her suitcase, when I felt her soft hands against my back.

"Edward…" she whispered, "I haven't had the chance to thank you for all you have done for me tonight."

I turned around to face her. Her smile made me lost all train of thought and I just managed to mumble something incoherently.

"I know it's too fast, but I feel…. Like myself when I'm with you, I don't have to pretend for anyone. I feel free. Edward, would you kiss me?"

Wait? What did she just say? She wants me to kiss her?

"It will be my pleasure," I said, cupping her face in my hands, lowering myself until my lips brushed against hers. The electricity that I felt flowing from her was so overwhelming that I lost sense of where I was, and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss passionately, and I was very surprised when I felt her tongue licking my lips. I half opened my mouth to let her tongue discover its new place. She tasted sweet and warm.

Her hands dropped to my chest, rubbing it, until she found the first button of my shirt, I suddenly knew what she wanted, and I wanted to do it so badly. But we had to leave, before dawn.

With all the will in myself I pulled away from her and immediately got lost in her brown eyes.

Her eyes were now shining, and her skin was glowing in the dim light of the lamp.

"We should get going now." I said. She merely nodded and took my hand in hers.

We said our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper, and left the apartment.

Being with her felt so right, felt so free. It felt like I could spend eternity with her and never stop loving her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my dear ppl. Sorry about the delay in the update. I got grounded on saturday, so yesterday i was on a mission to steal my laptop and get the document back. So I did!! Ok. so now, bad news: i will only have time to work on this at school. That means 2nd period and 4th. I'm sorry... if my parents un-ground me, ill update sooner. So here it is! Not as long, but longer than the usual. njoy! **

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"Bella, I want you to meet Emmett. My best friend." Edward said in his velvety voice.

Emmett was a huge man, tall and full of muscle mass. He had soft brown hair styled in natural curls. He was a grinning from ear to ear when he shook my hand. He was the first person that didn't call me 'Princess'. I didn't know if feel good or bad about this, but I simply decided to let it pass.

The ride home to the airport was very quiet. Edward had my hands in his, and I just loved the way his skin touch felt with mine. It was an electric current flowing from both of us invading my whole being.

His eyes beamed with joy and love for me. I still couldn't believe it.

We got to the private airport very soon. Emmett got our luggage and Edward helped me to get into the jet.

I was looking everywhere searching for more personnel, or at least a pilot. Edward seemed to notice this,

"Don't worry. Emmett is a certified pilot, and he will get us sound and safe."

"Okay" If he said that Emmett was capable of flying a plane then I would trust him.

"Edward? Has Emmett done this before?" I asked kind of worried, I didn't want to die today, but at least I would die by Edward's side.

He just laughed, "Of course Bella. We like to go to Monaco and Montecarlo on the weekends."

"Oh. Okay."

Soon the jet wasn't on Earth anymore, and I was curious where we were going.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he said, grinning widely.

I leaned my head in his shoulder. And closed my eyes, a night with a few hours of sleep was finally catching on.

We were in a meadow, a beautiful meadow. The light breeze blowing in my face gently. The summer patches were beautiful.

Suddenly, the blue sky started to fill with gray clouds. And I turned around, and Edward wasn't there anymore. I heard a low growl emanating from the trees surrounding the meadow. I look down again and I see the grass now dead, and everything got very dark. Suddenly I felt how a pair of hands pinned me down to my sides by my wrists. I look up to see the man's face. Jacob. With an evil grin on his face. He started to kiss me roughly. I was fighting him, but he was stronger than me. I gave up fighting.

"Bella?! Bella? Wake up! Please, wake up" I opened my eyes and found an angel looking down at me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes." The angel was worrying for me. "I just had a very bad dream."

He smiled but there was still concern showing in his eyes.

I decided to change the subject, no need to tell him about my dream.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost there" he said, but his eyes still in the same way.

"Really. I'm ok. I just had a bad dream and I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for caring for me." I said and reached to kiss his nose lightly.

He smiled again but this time it did reach his eyes.

"Anything for you, Bella."

I sat upright again, and suddenly I saw the light of the seatbelts turning on. _We must be really close _

I stretched my neck and saw through the window, but a wall of white clouds met me.

"Impatient?" Edward asked from behind me.

I giggled a little bit and nodded.

"Don't worry, we will be landing soon."

I closed my eyes and waited for the gravity to pull the jet and me down.

I opened my eyes and peeked out the window, and this time I was amazed to find that everything was covered in a fresh blanket of snow.

I suddenly felt cold and saw my outfit. _So not for the cold_.

Edward always as attentive he is, whispered, "The parkas are fight there." Pointing to a small door near the door.

"Are you always like this?"

"like how?" he asked, probably surprised by my question.

"Like… thinking over head always"

He just laughed, a carefree sound, "Since I met you I'm always thinking on you and your safety. You and your concerns. You and what's running through that enigmatic mind of yours. But most of the time just you."

I blushed deeply as his words.

"Edward, the way you see me is… ridiculous."

"No Bella, what's ridiculous is how fast you caught my heart." His face was two inches apart from mine. I just leaned down a little bit more and pressed my lips against his.

I felt his smile under my lips, and he returned the kiss.

We were interrupted by a deep laugh.

Edward's head suddenly snapped to the direction of the laugh,

"Emmett," he hissed.

"Hi bro. I see that you were enjoying yourself back here." He said and glanced my way. I just blushed and looked away from him.

"So Bella," he directed to me, "I see that you enjoyed the flight," he said with a smirk.

I just blushed, "Very much."

Edward stood up and pulled me along with him and we went to the closet to retrieve our jackets.

"Where are we?" I asked

"We, Bella dear, are in the snowy mountains of Switzerland."

Emmett opened the door and a gush of cold air quickly filled the space, sending shivers all around my body. Edward put his arms around me.

"To keep you warm" He smiled. I didn't care if we were on the Caribbean, I'd give anything to be in Edward's arms.

"Oh yeah. I'm freezing." I said, as I snuggled closer to Edward as he tightened his grip around me.

Emmett brought a car around the corner and put our luggage in the trunk. I was staring at the landscape, covered by white, pure snow.

We finally got to a big house, or cabin. It was beautiful. The entrance was adorned with wooden logs and bricks. A fire was blazing in the living room, where 2 sofas and a loveseat were surrounding a coffee table.

Upstairs, there were 5 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, and there was a Jacuzzi in the backyard. We were upstairs contemplating the splendor of the property.

"Edward, this is beautiful." He reached with his hand and touched my cheek.

"I'm glad you like it."

I poked him in his side, and he started laughing. He then composed with himself and with a playful growl he sprinted over me and started tickling me. We wrestled in the carpeted floor for a while until he stopped. I didn't notice he was on top of me until he rested a little bit of his weight on me.

"Are you having fun, Bella?"

I looked at his green smoldering eyes, and decided to be playful.

"I'm having fun, but not enough." I said, trying to hide the playful smirk that was in danger of overpowering my face.

He leaned down a bit and pressed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss sweetly. I could taste his lips, they were soft and warm.

He let go, and asked again, "are you having enough fun now, Bella?"

"Not really, only when you do this." And I reached for his lips again.

We were kissing deeply, and my fingers tracing his chest muscles, looking for his shirt buttons. I gave up and reached under his shirt and started to lift it up.

"Ahem." Emmett cleared his throat in the entrance of the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment of… passion…"

Edward suddenly stood up and straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. I was right besides him.

"…but I'm leaving. So here are the keys of the car. You know where to call me for anything. So now you can keep on…" he suggested.

Edward turned around and gave a quick peck on my lips.

"I'll be right back." I stretched on my tip toes to kiss him again. "Ok"

This felt so right, so… loving. I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my ppl. Here's another chapter. I have to thank me newly acquired beta, TheRealRosalie and her beta_ing_ skills. It might be a whilte til i post the next chapter. i have to study, this thursday i'm leaving for corpus christi to the state competition... i HAVE to win. So... enjoy! **

**PS: i'm no longer grounded!! **

Chapter 13

Edward's POV

Bella was amazing. Her ability to make my heart flutter was…. Indescribable. She was so beautiful, and with her blush filling her cheeks adorning them in a beautiful soft pink. And her hands fitted right in mine, as if we were made for each other.

_Why am I leaving her side? Oh yeah, Emmett! _

I ran my hand through my hair and quickly jogged down the stairs.

"Emmett?" I called.

I looked for him in the kitchen and the dining room but he wasn't anywhere near to be found, until I saw through the window of the living room that he was leaning casually on the car.

I opened the door and stood out.

"Emmett" I called, he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Edward" he said.

I rubbed my hands against my arms to fight the cold. I had forgotten to put a sweater on when I came out.

As soon as Emmett saw me he flashed a grin that spread all over his face.

"Emmett, why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"Because my best friend, you might not know him, is being a great idiot, but at least he's happy, and in such a great mood, that it's all worthy."

I laughed, "Tell me, why you think he's an idiot?"

"Because, Edward, she is way out of your reach."

This time i got mad, my anger boiled.

"Well Emmett, watch me!" I said in a tone much too aggressive.

"Hey man, take it easy. Never meant to offend you." His face looked apologetic and his eyes showed hurt.

I just half smiled at him, "I know Emmett. I'm sorry, is just… all this tension. It's rubbing on me."

"Its ok. I understand. Alice told me that you have to call your mom. Do it soon. I don't want her to call me. So I'm leaving. See you."

He turned around and left. I thought it was strange for Emmett to walk, but again, he _is_ bizarre.

I quickly got in the house. It was warm. I longed to go back to Bella's side, but I knew I had to call my mother.

I fished my phone out of my back pocket and dialed quickly.

"Edward,"

"Alice." _What's with my family that they always answer like this? _

"Mom's been crazy asking about you. You have to call her right in this moment. She even threatened me if I don't tell her your location. I'm not sure if I can hold it anymore…"

Alice, I was sure, was hyperventilating. I can't even imagine the wrath of my mom, and when she wants something, she gets it. No matter what.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I just wanted to know how you are."

And then, she started to sob.

"Edward…" she choked between sobs, "She threatened…" and she sobbed louder, "to cancel my credit card."

Wow. My mother has to be really desperate to threaten her to do that. It was a low blow for Alice. She didn't budge.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I'm going to call her. Ok. Calm down. I love you. Bye."

I could tell that Alice was really mad at me. But I truly loved her; she didn't budge even when my mom threatened her. She might be little but has a lot of will power.

I dialed again and prepared myself mentally to endure the wrath of the most terrifying woman on the planet. _I shouldn't be thinking that about my mom. I love her and she loves me. She only wants what's best for me._

It rang two times and then I was met by a hysterical yell.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?"

Wow… she must be really angry; she never uses that kind of language with anybody.

I decided to be warm and try to soothe her a little bit.

"Hello Mother, how are you today?"

"Don't go 'hello mother' on me, Edward. You know it won't work. Now tell me where you are before I call the Interpol and put a search on you."

I had to laugh at this, but she did go to extremes.

Once when I was 3 I fell asleep under her bed, and she couldn't find me. She put a kidnapping advisory in the whole continent.

"Mom. I'm fine. Don't be so drastic." I immediately thought on Bella, " I'm just taking some time off."

"Edward, I don't like that tone. You are with a girl, right? Please tell me it isn't that _Swan_ girl." She spat the word with venom. "She's been missing since last night. You well know you can't be with her."

This time my anger flared, and got the best of me.

"Mom. Shut up." This was the first time I said this to my mom.

"Young boy, what did you just say?"

"I said SHUT UP. I'm so tired that you are always looking out for me, always watching my every movement. I am a grown up. Please, grasp the idea that I can take care of myself."

The line went dead. I knew I had hurt her, but she just offended my Bella.

_Whoa, since when she is _MY_ Bella? _

I was still angry of the conversation I had with my mom, and I was trying to control my temper while I paced in front of the fire.

"Why are you so restless?" her sweet melodic voice filled my ears, and nothing else mattered once the words have left her mouth.

"Nothing, Bella. I just talked to my mom, she's being very drastic."

Her smile faltered a bit, but she calmly said, "Oh, I see."

I walked over to where she was standing. I wrapped her in my arms.

"She said that your mother put a search for you, since you seemed to have disappeared last night. Do you have any idea where has Bella Swan gone?"

She decided to go with my playfulness.

"I'm not sure. I saw her leaving with a very charming guy and never came back."

"Oh really? I saw her for a bit last night, and she looked very beautiful. No doubt that somebody would take her away."

She blushed and the lovely pink flooded her cheeks, making them warm and inviting.

"Well… I think I saw the guy she left with. He was tall, and had emerald green eyes. And his smile can leave you dazzled…"

I grinned at her words.

"…just like now."

I pulled her face closer to me. "Bella, may I kiss you."

She giggled and nodded with her head.

The time our lips connected, an electric current flowed through my body, making me shiver in delight. Her delicate warm hands were tracing lines in my chest, leaving a tinkling sensation. Her tongue traced my lips, and immediately my tongue found hers.

She was exquisite, in every way possible. Her sweet breath numbed my senses. My hands were running up and down on her sides, desire was building inside me very quickly. I needed to let go, she wasn't ready for this. Not yet.

I collected all the will I had left and let go of her, leaning my forehead in hers. We both stayed quiet trying to calm down our breaths.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Edward loves me. Edward _loves_ me. I grinned at the thought that someone loves me. I thought this day would never come; when somebody would even like me, let alone _love _me.

I was awestruck by his words; I don't know how I feel about him.

He must have noticed my expression, because he quickly added.

"I know we have just known each other for a night, but when I'm with you I feel complete. You make me feel butterflies in my stomach, and think in only nice things. I have never, ever felt this way before, with anyone.

And the truth is…" he stumbled over his words, "I'm scared." He whispered.

"I… I…" I tried to talk, but I couldn't get my mouth to utter any kind of words.

He put a finger to my lips and looked at me again.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know what I feel for you." He smiled, and my breath got caught in my throat.

I could feel the water pooling in my eyes, and suddenly it spilled over my cheeks.

"Bella, did I make you cry? I'm sorry if I offended you. Please don't cry."

He soothed me.

I had to laugh at his words.

"Edward. Don't be sorry. I'm ridiculous. Don't listen to me." I said, sniffing.

"Well, that's something I can't do Bella, you are the most important thing to me right now, and I can't stop but listen to every word that comes out of your mouth. Now, please, tell me why you are crying."

I smiled sheepishly and shook my head.

"I promise I won't laugh." He said

"I really don't care if you laugh or not. It's just embarrassing." I looked away, but I felt how the heat quickly invaded my face, probably making it a crimson red.

He tilted my head back with his long, pale finger and looked straight at me.

"Please tell me." His breath blew in my face, leaving a tinkling sensation. I was just there too stunned to move, to even utter a sole word.

I blinked one, twice, three times and shook my head to get rid of the stupor that came over me.

"Edward. Never before in my life somebody has said that they love me. And truth is…" I tried not to let a sob overcame me, "I'm scared too." I whispered at him.

He looked shocked, and I was afraid I said something that might have angered him.

"What's wrong?" I said anxiously.

"Never has someone said that they love you?"

I shook my head no.

"Wow. Someone as lovely as you, I never imagined you alone before."

I took his face in my hands.

"Edward. I have never had a boyfriend in my life. Let alone a kiss. This, with you, is amazing."

He looked jubilant, "You had your first kiss with me?"

I smiled, and wiped off the last tear that streamed down my face.

"Technically yes, literally no."

His face grew serious again, "Explain." He commanded.

He sat me down in his lap and stroked my hair.

"Well… My mom has this thing with boys. She always says that they are not good enough for me. Except for Jacob, he is the apple of her eyes. When she announced to the press that he and I were together, she forced me to kiss him in front of the cameras. So that was my first kiss."

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Not as much as I enjoyed my first first kiss."

He smiled and he looked like a god.

He closed his eyes and leaned closer to me, inhaled deeply. "I might want to repeat my first kiss too." He said.

I hated to ruin the mood, I truly wanted to kiss him again, feel his lips tightly glued against mine, but this was news to me.

I leaned away from him. "Your _first_ kiss? What do you mean?"

"Bella, you are my first kiss. I have never been with anyone before."

"Wait. What!" I quickly stood up. I was shocked at his confession.

"Now it is your turn to explain." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look firm, but I doubt I got it right.

"My mother has always been pestering me about girls, she's always thought that I was with a girl all those times I was with Emmett. I've never been interested in anyone before. But when you came across my life last night, I knew you were different. That you are worth it."

He stood up and closed the space between us, encircling me in his arms.

"Now," he whispered in my ear. I want to repeat my first kiss. May I?" he asked. I nodded and we locked our eyes, and he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I put my arms behind his neck and clung tightly to him. His lips moved softly, according to mine.

I can't explain how I felt. So amazing, so alive. To feel the warmth of his body pressed against mine, to feel his soft lips over mine, it erased all my worries, it made me forget about the outside world.

He moved his lips to my chin as I gasped out for air. He moved again his lips to my ear, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over my neck and cheeks.

"I love you Bella. Much more than you can imagine."

His words filled me with joy, and I knew what I felt for him.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered breathlessly as I leaned my head in his chest.

He hugged me tightly against him, and there was no other place in the world where I could feel more content.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my dear ppl... sorry for not updating in so much... u can kill me if u want but then u woulnt have anybody to finish the story. Now... i want yall to support my new cause 'Lets bring harry down" go and check it out on my profile page... spread it out to your friends, emails, post it on boards, etc. NOw, the promised lemon... and if u like it tell me and ill se if i can throw another one in other chapters... so go on**

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I knew I had to call my mom but I don't have enough courage in me to call her. Instead, I cuddled closer in Edward's chest, he gave me all the comfort I needed. When I was with him, I was no longer a princess, I was simply Bella, and he loved me for that.

He started to kiss my neck, while his hands were roaming at my back.

Edward moved his face so that his lips crashed down on mine. This wasn't a normal kiss, it held something that has never been before, passion, fire. And I liked it. I returned the kiss eagerly. He smiled against my lips, and moved his face so that his lips were by my ear, "Do you feel ready?" he whispered in a low, seductive voice that turned my insides on fire. I couldn't help but nod. He then kissed me again as his hands took my shirt and started to slip it off my body, I lifted my hands to make it easier for him. He only separated our lips to remove my shirt and I his. I traced with both hands his chest rock hard muscles while his hands were all over my back, leaving fire underneath them.

My fingers traced every line of his muscles, until they stopped at the edge of his jeans. He seemed to notice this, and in one full movement his pants were on the floor at the same time as mine. His lips left my mouth and adventured down my body, leaving a tinkling sensation all around it. There was a fire at the pit of my stomach, and what Edward was doing just made it stronger. I needed to release this tension I felt in my insides.

I moved my face and nibbled at his ear, he moaned in pleasure, making me want to explode.

Suddenly I felt his hands caressing my inner thighs and I couldn't help but gasp at the pleasure I was feeling. He grinned wickedly at me, as he moved my underwear to a side and he slipped a finger inside me. I can't describe the pleasure and excitement that did. I was in ecstasy, my mind floating away enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside me.

"Ed…ward" I said breathless.

"Yes?" he said innocently

"I need you" I said again, as soon as the words left my mouth he was completely naked, and I couldn't help but stop breathing when I saw the massiveness of his manhood. He scooped me up in his arms and slowly entered me, only stopping at the edge of my virginity. I nodded lightly so he could keep going, which he did. The pain I first felt was nothing compared to the pleasure I felt of having inside him me. He started to rock us back and fort, making the fire in my stomach to grow bigger.

"Edward!" I cried out, unable to formulate a coherent thought. Suddenly the fire in my stomach felt like exploding, and I was soaring in the night. We collapsed and tried to catch our breaths.

"Wow," was all that he said, I chuckled, "wow indeed."

We laid back and snuggled in each other arms, until my stomach decided to grumble. I stood up and pulled some clothes on me and tossed my hair in a pony tail.

I had a bowl of cereal, and then put my dishes away. I walked back to the living room and found Edward watching TV. I went back to the kitchen and decided to see if there was something to do.

I went over to the fridge and opened it. I surveyed with my eyes, opening and closing shelves and founding only a carton of milk, two eggs, and a rotten apple.

"Edward," I called from the kitchen wile he was in the living room watching a movie, I hated to interrupt him, but we needed food in the house. _Wow, I'm sounding like a housewife._

He looked up from the TV, and I found myself lost in his bottomless green eyes.

"Bella?" he called again.

I looked away and shook my head to clear my brain from all incoherent thoughts. "I think we should go to the store. We need some food around here."

He turned off the TV, checked his watch, and stood up.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting you?" I asked him in a wary tone.

"No love, I would move everything aside to do whatever you want."

I laughed, "you are going to spoil me."

He flashed his white teeth at me, "let's go". I put my coat on, and Edward did the same.

He took my hand and led me to the car… wait, what car?

When we got out of the house, the white blanket of snow had covered everything up, you could barely see the black of the wheels on the snow.

"Edward, can you start the car up?" I asked as he approached the car. He started to shake some snow off of the car to look for the door handle.

He then found it and opened it… at least tried.

I threw my head back and laughed, "can you even open it?"

He soon joined to laugh along with me.

"Do you feel like walking? The village is a couple of miles down of here"

"Sure, let's walk." I said as he took my hand in his.

The cold air whipping on my face felt good. He took my hand as we walked down the road.

"You know, I love this place," he said looking around at the bare trees with ice on the branches, making it a picture worth of a postcard.

"I know, everything so pure and white."

"Just as you." He said in his sweet voice.

I blushed a deep red, very sure that I made a great contrast with the white landscape.

30 minutes later we got to the store, and a warm breeze hit me full on the face as soon as I stepped in the store.

I took the cart with both hands, knowing that if I did with just one, my clumsiness would end up harming others that just myself. Edward had me between his body and the cart.

He just freed myself so I was able to get things from the shelves.

We got some pasta, meat, chicken breasts, soups, bread, some fruit and vegetables, and a recipe book. I couldn't cook that much, and I didn't know if he could.

We were in line ready to check out, when he spoon me around and cupped my face in his hands, I reached on my tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled against my lips when somebody cleared their throat. We both turned around and saw the cashier glaring at us. I just blushed and Edward started to put the things from the cart in the band so the cashier could check them.

When we were done we took the bags and started to walk home again.

Edward was always the gentleman, he opened the door for me and helped me into the house.

We put the things in the kitchen and we put or coats away. He helped me to put things away.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" I asked him, while I was looking through the recipes for something that didn't look so complicated.

"Whatever you feel like doing, love" he said as he kissed my neck.

"hmm… this looks good" I said pointing at some alfredo pasta.

"Yeah…" he spoke while skimming his nose along my neck, "looks exquisite."

I giggled in his arms, "Edward, you need to stop doing that. I can't concentrate if you are doing that. Do you want me to blow up the kitchen?"

He didn't listen and kept doing that. "Do you plan to let go of me?"

He chuckled, still with his face pressed to my neck, "not any time soon"

"Ok. That's it," I put the things on the counter and spun around, "time for revenge." I felt a devilish grin on my face as Edward's eyes suddenly looked amused.

"And what exactly are you planning to do, Bella?"

I was thinking of my reply when his phone buzzed. He reluctantly let go of me and opened his phone.

I was able to hear Alice's shrieks through the phone.

"EDWARDWHATWEREYOUTHINKING? MOMALMOSTHADAHEARTATTACK!"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled, "calm down. What's wrong?"

"I'MGOINGTOTELLYOUWHATISWRONG.YOUANDBELLAONTVKISSINGEACHOTHER!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hi ppl! Sorry… a day late. Now… just dont kill me okay? So… thx for all the reviews, u guys are sweet. Your reviews encourage me to keep writing… now you can go on. Enjoy! ) **

Chapter 16

Edward's eyes bugged out of place, and my own breathing was coming ragged.

"Alice, what do you mean?" he asked.

"EDWARD!-THERE'S-A-PICTURE-OF-YOU-AND-BELLA-KISSING!"

"I know you said that, what I want to know is how or why?"

Alice calmed down enough so I no longer able of hear the conversation.

My cooking mood was shut down by Alice's statement so I threw a couple of peanut butter jelly sandwiches. Took a couple of glasses and filled them up with orange juice. Edward wasn't done talking yet so I went up to the library/office upstairs while I left him on the kitchen. The room was middle sized, and with cream colored walls giving it a warm atmosphere. There was a shelf with tons of books. I ran my hand through them looking for something to clear my mind. Unfortunately I didn't find anything of my like. I heard some muffled screams from Edward "…I DON'T CARE!... SHUT UP!... IT'S NOT LIKE THAT…" I should call somebody too… _Angela? Yeah, she'll do. _

I picked up the phone that was on the desk and dialed…

"Hello?" Angela answered, just as I hoped she would.

"HI Ange!"

"Bella?"

"No, the little mermaid. Duh, of course it's me."

"OH Bella! Where the hell have you been? How come you are with Edward?"

"Ange, I rather not answer those questions. What's new?"

"Bella! Listen to me, your mother has been calling me like crazy. And Jacob has showed up here a couple of times, he said that if I was hiding you he was going to kill me."

"Oh God!" the color drained my face. I never thought he would do something like that.

"I got to go, I'll be seeing you around."

"Bella, no, wait-" and I hung up. Without a doubt I dialed the next number.

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Edward shouted from downstairs.

"Jacob speaking." As soon as I heard his voice, my whole being was filled up with fear. _Should I hang up?_

"Jacob" I whispered, not trusting my voice as I dreaded that it would betray me and show how scared of him I was.

"Bella? Is this you?" his voice grew serious

"Yes."

"Where are you, you bitch? You think you are good enough to go and get laid in somebody else's bed when you are MINE?!" he shouted.

"You belong to me, to ME only! And believe me when I find that _Edward_," he spat the word with venom, "I am going to kill him! I swear I will torture him, and if you try to run away from me again, you'll suffer!" and the line went dead. I was pretty shaken from my conversation with Jake that I left the room to look for Edward's arms for comfort.

I walked into the living room and turned on the TV, my arms still trembling a bit. Apparently we were on TV, so might as well look for it. I flipped channels, Fuse, MTV, VH1, CNN, until I finally found it on E! _What a surprise, they don't like me there._ I thought sarcastically.

In fact, we were in The Soup, and yes, there was a picture of me and Edward kissing… _that must be photoshop! How clever the person that did this! _I heard the host of the show speaking

"…And certainly the rumors are back, Prince Edward is going again as a Casanova, but this time he wanted something out of his reach, Princess Bella."

_OH MY GOD! That is me and Edward at the store_

I felt how my body went totally numb, and my mouth shaped in a small "o".

_Jacob is going to kill him. This is going to kill my mom too. My family. _

Without knowing it, I was hyperventilating again. I was shaking so bad and tears were spilling out of my eyes.

Edward took me in his embrace and stroked my hair.

"Calm down, Bella. Breathe." I did as he said and stopped shaking.

"What did Alice tell you?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"My mother saw us on TV," he whispered while staring at my eyes, "but don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll never leave your side."

"How can you be so sure? You don't know Jacob, he's going to… to" and I started to sob louder.

"Bella, Bella, I swear that he's not going to get near you." I heard the sincerity in his voice and my heart believed him.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips. "I love you so much, Bella. Don't ever doubt that."

"Edward, I really love you." I whispered while he was embracing me. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know love, believe me, I would give my life to not let anything happen to you." As soon as those words left his mouth my eyes snapped open.

"I don't want to hear you saying that ever again." I said fiercely, the sole thought of him leaving this world was painful.

"But Bella, I want to be wherever you are. I don't want to spend another single day without you. I love to wake up at your side every morning. I love to lose myself in those beautiful brown eyes of yours," he pulled back and stared into my eyes, and I found myself lost in _his_ eyes, he had things backwards, "to run my hands in your hair and smell its beautiful scent;" he ran his hand through my hair and I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his fingers in my scalp, "to skim my nose along your creamy neck," he did as he said and I found myself giggling. "I don't want to live any other day without these things." He said as he protected me in warm hug.

"I know what you mean. I can't imagine a life without you. I can't imagine living without you at all." I whispered in his ear as my hand cupped his soft cheek. We stayed in that position for a long moment.

I decided to trust in fate and closed my eyes.

_Please, never tear me away from him_, I said in silent prayer as I felt my consciousness slipping away from me.

I guess Edward fell asleep on the couch with me, because in the middle of the night I woke up and saw the house enveloped in dark with the only light coming from the TV. I lifted my gaze and saw Edward, with his arms wrapped around me. I never felt at more peace in my life, besides the actual situation, I never imagined I would find true love, that I would find a man that _I loved _and _loved_ me.

I went back to sleep again, and it seemed like minutes passed since I closed my eyes, and I was abruptly awake by a violent shake.

"Edward?" I croaked, I opened my eyes only to be met by a slap to my face.

"How dare you?" A lady that I soon recognized as Edward's mother.

"I don't care if you are a princess or not. You don't interfere in my son's life!" She roared with anger. "You are just a _simple_ and _plain_ girl!"

"I… I…" I mumbled, trying to find a coherent word in my mind. _Where are you, Edward? _

"You don't deserve to be in my family! I want you out of my son's life, he's engaged, for God's sake! If he didn't tell you it was out of pity!" She kept shouting the words at me, and I felt the tears stinging behind my eyes, threatening to spill,

"Engaged?" I said in a small voice. _Engaged, engaged, engaged_, the words echoed in my mind, _this can't be happening. This is all a dream and I am going to wake up any time soon. _

"Yes! ENGAGED! SOON TO GET MARRIED. He loves a _beautiful_ woman, they are meant to be together. I want you out of his life, out his view! And you better listen to me, or I'll do something drastic."

After saying those words, she left the house, slamming the door. And I was left alone in the freezing morning, without Edward. A silence that should have brought me peace reigned in the house, but it didn't. It just drove me to the verge of going crazy.

I sat there for hours, days maybe, _Edward doesn't love me. He did it for pity. He doesn't love me. _I was repeating the same words over and over again in my head. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't move.

I only did the only I thought was possible, "I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry for messing up your perfect life!" I walked up the stairs and filled the tub with water.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! sorry for taking so long again. Feeling Edward is hard, and i'm sory if i didnt do a very good job, but its just a try. I wanna say THANK YOU to UEMIALICE. She helped me alot through this chapter, and the next which im starting tonight. Now, i wanna make somethings clear. Edward's mom, Elizabeth, is mean. Edward's father is a very good friend to Edward. Now... ppl been asking if bella is gonna kill herself. let me tell you. WAIT! :D **

**PS: i dont own twilight. ima put a disclaimer in my profile, ok? now. go on**

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

I held Bella in my arms for so long, I finally fell asleep, a restless dream I had a feeling that something was wrong. I awoke by the sound of somebody pounding at the door.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was 4.30 in the morning. _What the hell…?_ I made my way slowly to the door.

I opened the door and I was met by a cold gush of air that made my shiver. My mother was at the door.

Tears mixed with make up stained her face; it broke my heart to see her like that, have I caused this?

"Edward," she broke down in sobs.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I said as I took her into my arms and led her to the kitchen.

"Your father…" she broke down to take some air, "he's in the hospital."

As soon as the words left her mouth I knew I had to be with my father.

"Mom, don't worry. I will leave in this moment. Just let me tell Bella."

Debating if taking Bella with me would be good, or leaving her and coming back later.

She stopped dead on her tracks, "No, just go. I'll tell her. I'll have her call you in the morning. Don't worry, Edward, I'll take care of her. I love her as if she's my own daughter." My mother said, trying to soothe my worries.

"Really? That'd be awesome mom. I really need to be with my dad right now."

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll have her call you"

As soon as she said these words, I bolted down to where my princess was (A/N: as in the compliment way, not in the title way) resting.

"I'm sorry love that I leave you like this, but there's an emergency and I have to leave. Promise to call me soon, ok? I love you more than you can imagine." I whispered in her ear while I stroked her smooth hair.

Reluctantly I left the warmth of her soft body and put my coat on.

"I'm leaving; please tell Bella that I love her very much."

"Sure, sure. Just go."

I got in the car and ordered the driver to get to the airport fast, while I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice.

"Alice"

"Oh, Edward… you need to come down here, fast. Dad is really bad, and I'm afraid he might…" and she started to sob uncontrollably. I heard how Jasper was with her soothing her. "Edward." It was Jasper's voice,

"Yes?"

"Alice is very… upset right now, as you can see, the situation is very grave, your father's condition is critical and Alice is battling with all this right now."

"I understand Jazz, I'm on my way there."

"Okay, thank you very much, for Alice, for me."

"Yeah… I just wish I didn't have to leave Bella alone in the middle of nowhere. Thank God my mom is with her."

Jasper choked in his own words. "Your. Mother. Is. With. Bella?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't think that was a wise decision, to leave them alone."

"I thought about it, but mom promised."

"Okay," he sounded very distracted, "Alice!" He shouted, and the line went dead.

God! What's wrong with my family?! I ran my hands through my hair in exasperation; the car wasn't going fast enough. Something happened to Alice, my Bella was alone, my father in the hospital. All the odds were stuck against me at this time.

--

I got the airport in England, and of course, there was a car waiting for me. I quickly got in… I saw myself in the rearview mirror; my hair was a mess after my hands had been through it for more than 100 times.

I finally got to the hospital, pulled out my phone and dialed Alice.

Her voice was no louder than a whisper,

"Alice," I said gently, "Where are you? I'm here now."

"Oh, Edward... you're here!" Alice murmured. "Come to Room 2003, in the private wing, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be right there!" I hung up and ran to the elevators and hit impatiently the buttons.

_What was wrong with my dad? What if he dies? No, Edward! Don't think that! He will survive! He will survive!_ I kept repeating in my head like a mantra while the elevator slowly moved from story to story. _Damn it, move faster!_

With a soft ding the metal doors slid aside and I was in no time down the hall.

2003, Alice had said... ah! Here it is!

The door was slightly ajar and I quickly moved inside.

And there he laid, my father. Pale, white, still and connected to a dozen cables attached to his body. He looked so small in the large bed. My father wasn't a small person at all. And he was loaded with pride. It was so weird and contradictory to see him like this. I noticed that I stood motionless in the threshold.

A light tap on my shoulder pulled me out of the trance-like state I was in. It was Alice.

I turned around and looked into her round, with tears filled eyes. Alice put her arms around me and embraced me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Where's Bella?" she asked confused after we had pulled apart.

"Didn't Jasper tell you? I left her with Elizabeth." I felt a little bad about it but I was sure that my mother would take care of her and Bella would understand.

"You did what?? You couldn't just leave her like that, Edward! When she wakes up and expects you, she finds Mum! Oh God..." she responded hefty.

" Mum's fine with the situation. Now, how's Dad?"

"Let me get Dr. Cullen, so he can explain it to you."

She skipped down the hall, while Jasper stayed in the room.

"I found him. In his office." He murmured, looking at the floor.

"What happened?" I asked softly

"I've been talking with your father, about politics. He recommended me a couple of books." He put his hands in his pockets, "So I decided to go there and talk with him about one of the books. I opened the door, and the first thing I see is that his head was on the desk. I hurried to his side. He was fainted."

I stood up and pulled Jasper in a manly hug, gripped with all my strength. "You saved my dad."

He returned the hug, "I see him as my dad too, and I see you as my brother too."

"I do too, thank you." We stayed in silence after that.

Dr. Cullen opened the door, and Alice came to Jasper's side and took his hand.

"Edward, I'm very sorry about your father. We are doing everything in our hands to help him. But I'm afraid the news isn't as good as we expected. You father has an excellent medical history, checks twice a year, good heart, and takes his vitamins. What we found today is surprisingly uncommon, and unfortunately bad, very bad. We ran some tests on everything, since initially we didn't find anything wrong with him. Until we got to his white blood cells count. It is very high. Firstly we thought it was anemia, we replenished his fluids. When we got the samples back from the lab, it was very clearly that I wasn't any anemia. Edward, your father has lymphocytic leukemia."

_Leukemia?? Cancer? Oh God, no._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, wats up ppl. Not much here. school's finally out, so more time for writing... tho im gonna study chemistry cuz that will kick my butt next year. my stupid counselor put me in chem ap. sucky. Other thing. i know i dont ask for reviews cuz i hate whenever authors are like "REVIEW REVIEW". my idea is that if you like it, u review it. i dnt ask. but still, they are very welcome :D I promise weekly updates now. **

**UEMIALICE is my co-writer so kudos for her too. She rocks. now go on. **

Chapter 18

BPOV

I had no other choice. He left me. The water kept on running, creating a mind-sleeping state.

This was all a joke to him. He had his fun. I knew this was wrong! I knew it! How much did I know him anyhow? Apparently not at all. Because he was engaged! How stupid have I been? I slept with him and made my family unhappy. I betrayed Jacob and my mum and ... oh my God! I need to get back to them. I had to try to repair the damage I had done. I will marry Jacob. I will become his wife. There's no more reason in trying to do it my way. I'll do it the right way, the way it was supposed to be...

The water ran down my cheeks and washed the tears away. Don't cry, Bella baby. My mum had always said. Don't cry. Hold your chin up and do what's best. For everyone.

What's best... for me or for the country? For my mum or for Edward? For Jacob or for my reputation? Pah... my reputation was down the toilet now anyway. So many mistakes I did the last three days... I guess I broke a record. And the winner is... Bella! She ruined her life and her reputation and the one of her family forever within three days! Congratulations!

I got out of the shower and pulled on the same clothes from the day before. I dressed in a daze. I felt horrible, dirty and used.

But then I remembered my mum's words. And I put my chin higher and stalked down the stairs at a slow pace. I passed in front of the mirror in the hall, and my face was whiter than ever, and you could see purple bruises under my eyes. I silently thanked God that he wasn't seeing me now. At least he wouldn't know I was grieving after him.

There was a lady waiting at the entrance door, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Took you long enough," she hissed.

I stared at her, trying to stay polite. "I am ready now, am I not?"

She grunted gracefully and headed out the door.

The drive to the airport was in complete silence. She didn't bother to say 'goodbye' to me and I had too much pride to thank her.

I was grateful though for Elizabeth's visit. There was after all only one thing to thank her for: for helping me realize how unwanted and misplaced and unloved I was.

I boarded the plane and lost all tracks on time. Could have been two hours, could have been ten. All the while I was trying to reign my pain in. No matter how many times I told myself I did what was best for everyone, it didn't feel right for me. I was stupid enough to give Edward my heart. I love him, I knew that. And it hurt all the more to realize that I would never see him again and I would be forever chained to Jacob.

Jacob. That was the only way to save my family. But it only pulled me deeper into my pain. Happiness was far away from me that moment. And it would be forever, I thought.

He could have at least tell me all that in person! But he sent his mother!! How backbone-less could anybody be?

I tried not to picture Edward as the bad guy. But I couldn't help my fury. I was so angry! How could he? How could he leave me? How could he do that to me? I wanted to yell at him and call him horrible names and curse him to the fiery pits of Hades. I wanted to hurt him and hit him and punch him and throw sharp objects at him! I wanted to stab his heart, so he can feel the same pain as I am.

My emotions played wild. On the one hand I knew I love him and on the other I hated him because he was the reason I was hurting so bad.

The plane got to a halt and I realized that it had landed. I got out of my seat belt, grabbed my carry-away-item and exited the airplane.

I put on my sunglasses so no one would notice that Princess Isabella was walking past them. No one was waiting for me, only a sleek, black, long limo.

Oh, scratch that, there was someone waiting for me in the car. Jacob. And a shadow behind him. I could only think of that as my mother.

I threw the door open and let myself in, as farther away from Jacob.

"You look terrible." Her voice filled the confined space.

I attempted a small smile, which surely didn't convince her, "Thank you." I said in a small voice, and then turned back to the window.

Jacob came closer to me, took my hand in his. My mind immediately started to compare his to Edward's.

Edward's grasp is not hard as Jacob's, but it's strong enough to let me know he is still there. Suddenly, Jake's hold got too tight.

He was squeezing my hand, as he spoke through gritted teeth, "Isn't there something you might want to tell us, Bella?"

I looked over to where my mom was, to see if she was seeing what he was doing to me.

"No, I don't." I tried really hard to make my voice sound normal, but it came quite as a whimper.

"Yes, you do." He hissed so softly, and then leaned forward, until his mouth was besides my ear, "an apology would be just fine," the word went out in an angry whisper.

He was almost breaking the bones in my hand, until I finally spoke out loud. "Jacob, I want to apologize for my rude behavior, for hurting you" This is ridicuolous! "in any way. I'm not worthy of you anymore, and if you would forgive me, I'd be very happy."

Never in my life have I lied like that before, a smug smile came over his features, while I watched my mother from the corner of my eyes. "Yes, Bella honey, I forgive you." He kissed my cheek very roughly, while my mom had a satisfied smile on her face.

Suddenly, we came to a stop. I noticed my surroundings for the first time, and just outside of the dark tinted windows, laid the doors to the entrance to Hotel Saphir.

"What are we doing here?" I asked my mom.

"You, my dear, are going to give a public statement about your behavior these past days. You are also going to announce that you are going to get married in 2 months to Jacob Black. Be happy that he still accepts you."

Her words cut me deep, how can my mother be doing this to me? Public humiliation was the lowest thing for her, and she probably thought it was enough punishment for me. Now, with the other statement…

The driver opened the door, and Jacob got out, pulling me along with him. He walked in big, long strides, while his hand was still firmly attached to mine.

He led me to the room where I had been numerous times before, the podium was already in place, and the photographers turned around to see us standing in the doorway. Jacob pulled me aside, to give my mom some space so she could give her great entrance.

I hadn't noticed what kind of outfit my mom was wearing before, but now I could see her in her soft purple skirt and jacket set, with a diamond necklace around her neck. Her short hair was glimmering, and I noticed the tiara she was wearing. Thousands of flashes started to go everywhere at the same time, I felt myself go blind.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," she said in a soft tone, "I want to welcome you all to this conference, and give you the thanks for showing up after so short notice. After these past days, I am certain that you have seen a picture of my daughter, and a.. certain young boy displaying inappropriate behavior. I want to apologize in behalf of my daughter, this is not what I have taught her over the years, and I'm sure sees the error of her actions." With a perfect manicured hand she let me know that it was my turn now. She stepped back and allowed me to take the spotlight.

I have never been one for public speeches, "Ummm, yeah. Well. I'm sorry for my behavior in the last days." What am I supposed to say now?

Suddenly, realization of my situation hit me. Edward left me, he wasn't here to hold my hand, to protect me, to tell me that everything was going to be okay. He just wasn't there anymore. I had been a game for him, me being his prey, had succumbed in his claws. I believed every lie that came right out of his mouth, and I made a mistake, the mistake of letting myself hope, when I know that there isn't love in this world. Not for me, anyway.

I hated myself when I said the next words. It was clear for me that I would never excuse what I said then.

"These past days, I was able to live as a runaway, and I am truly sorry that I put my family's name to shame. Everything this past days," I'm sorry Edward, I'll always love you, "was a mistake. A very big one, and my actions have consequences, of course. I don't know what came over me, but I'm sure that I'm not going to do anything similar ever again. I am very sorry when I've caused anyone pain - believe me it was unconsciously done. Excuse my lack of propriety. I hear everywhere people judging me because of my actions and they think very badly of me. People are trying to make out my character and all they hear is very little. They hear such different accounts of me as puzzle them exceedingly. I hope to afford you more clarity in the future. I hope that I can convince you that I am a decent person."

I stole a quick glance towards my mom, and saw her smirking lightly.

"I also want to give you all wonderful news. I'm going to get married to a wonderful man, Jacob Black. I am very grateful to have such a strong man by my side for eternity." He stepped by my side, and did a little bow of courtesy.

I could feel the tears building behind my eyes, about to spill over after saying all of that.

Why do I have this life, why is my life so miserable?

I stepped back and gave the place to my mother. I turned quickly and excused myself to the restroom. As soon as I got there, the tears were flowing freely down my face.

I'm so sorry Edward, what I had with you wasn't a mistake, that was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I love you so much, but now I need to get over you. My heart is going to be yours always.

My body shook with the silent sobs that were rocking my body. I quickly composed myself again, and decided to let the current state consumed me, to just live the rest of my life with numbness. That way I won't feel anything at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my god, look who's finally posting! HAHA, sorry, now, don't kill me cuz if u do, there's not gonna be anybody to keep writing this story, and im sure you still want it. or not? :) so, this is kinda long. at least for me... again, thx to my co-writer uemialice who has helped me a lot. As a co-writer she writes, duh, and she's been very busy lately. so dont stress over me or her, ok. show some love for her ppl, and if you notice, this is the first time i ask for reviews (that is if you want to review. just dont go 'update soon')**

Chapter 19

EPOV

Alice and I have decided that we would watch over our father by turns on future weeks. Two hours ago, Jasper picked her up and took her home. She was exhausted and deserved the sleep. My father hadn't woken up, so I strode out of the hospital to call Bella.

I dialed her mobile number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Bella! Hey, I-"

"Haha! Gotcha. This is my voice mail; I'm too busy to answer the phone. Leave a message when you feel like it. I'll try to call back. See ya," her sweet voice chuckled.

The beep followed but I didn't have the nerve to talk to a machine, so I hung up.

On my way back to my father's room, I walked past a newspaper stand and froze.

'PRINCESS B BACK WITH THE RIGHT GUY!' And under that: 'We can hear the bells!' What? What was that? Bella... she was with my mother! This could only be a lie! I grabbed a paper from the stack and stared incredulously at it.

'After circulating a very scandalous picture of Princess Bella and Prince Edward, she decided to step out of the dark. Sweet Princess Bella returns from her runaway with Prince Edward and apologized sincerely, at a press conference held yesterday, she admits her horrible mistakes and begs people not to think too bad of her. Jacob apparently also forgave her lifetime sweetheart, princess B, since she proudly announced her upcoming wedding! Both, Isabella and Jacob, seem to be extraordinarily happy about that commitment. The two love birds smile all the time and can't keep their eyes off of each other. True love is still real, since she finally found her prince charming. Wedding date hasn't been set yet, but its rumored to be in a couple of months. Congratulations, Bella and Jake!'

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella? Jacob? Wedding? What was going on? That was all wrong! What was Bella doing? Was she... lying to me? No, no way, she would never do that! She was so honest and serious that night! What had happened? There must be an explanation!

"Uhmm... I am sorry, sir, but you can't read it and not buy it...," an small, fat man said from behind me. I turned around. He seemed to recognize me, because he immediately added, "Oh, Your Highness, I am so sorry. Of course, you can keep it, it's fine, whatever you want!" He bowed deep and stared to the ground.

I shook my head in trance and threw him a few bills on the stack of the rest of the newspapers. I grabbed my copy and ran back to my father's room.

Completely exhausted and worn out, I sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs and flipped the newspaper open. Bella's and Jacob's engagement was on the front page. Beneath the huge headline was a picture of both of them. Jacob was grinning grimly into the camera and had my love's hand tightly in his. Her fingertips were white, paler than they should be. Bella looked to her feet, her brown hair cascading in her face creating a curtain hiding her from the world, so her face was hidden. I couldn't be sure whether she had a frown or a smile on her face. _Edward, hello! She announces her upcoming wedding, of course is she smiling!,_ I told myself.

I was devastated. This was all wrong! How did this happen? Didn't my mother talk to her? Of course she did. But how could this be, how could she go to Jacob and accept his hand? Was she angry because I had left her with my mother? Bella was a compassionate person; she would understand that I had to leave because of my father. When there is one person on the planet that would understand, then that's my Bella. _Jacob's Bella_, my sub-conscience corrected me. These two words set a wave of agony through me, agony that ripped my insides.

I gasped for air and tried to breath normal again.

In that moment my mother came through the door.

"Edward, honey, what is wrong?" she asked worried and rushed to my side.

I simply pointed to the paper that had fallen to the dirty blue floor.

Elizabeth seemed to understand immediately. "Ah, so you've seen it." Her face trying to hide a smug smile.

"Mom, what happened? Didn't you tell her I had to catch the plane to get here? What went wrong?" I whispered, afraid she could hear the pain through my voice.

"Oh, dear," she went to sit beside me and patted my shoulder. "Of course I told her!"

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm so sorry, honey. I really tried to save you from her. But she is an evil person. Truly diabolical. That snobby Bella-girl was stepping on your emotions! She didn't want to listen to me. I told her that your dear father is in hospital and really sick, but she didn't want to listen. She is such an impertinent thing! So egoistic. Pure vanity. She only cares for herself. She said that she doesn't care about your situation and that this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing for her anyhow. She doesn't feel anything for you, Bella just wanted her fun and she tricked you." My mother sighed again. "But see it from the bright side: you've still got Rosalie. You two look so cute together!"

I jumped up and threw my hands exasperatedly in the air. "I don't believe this, mother!"

"What, son? What don't you believe? Do you think I am lying?" my mother asked innocently but with an edge at the end.

"No, no, no! I don't think you're lying. It's just... I can't believe Bella said that and now she is... getting married to" I gulped. "Jacob" I knew that I never had a real chance. Competing with him was insane. "But I really thought… she," I couldn't even say her name, "really loved me." I hung my head.

Elizabeth rose and walked to me, embracing me. "I know, honey, I know. You need to forget her. Look what she did! She gave that press conference and put you to shame. She blamed you for all that. Bella makes everyone think it's your fault! That is such a mean thing to do. If you don't believe me, I will tell you what she said to me, then you can see with your own eyes and ears what she told the whole world."

And with that, she turned on the TV that stood at the end of my father's bed. A few minutes later, there was a sequence from the conference where that Bella announced her engagement.

Now I could hear with my own ears how her sweet, soft voice said those words, simple words that tore my heart to shreds. Bella said in a slightly confused voice, "Ummm, yeah. Well. I'm sorry for my behavior in the last days." Then she added after taking a deep breath, "These past days, I was able to live as a runaway, and I am truly sorry that I put my family's name to shame. Everything this past days," Bella winced almost invisibly, "was a mistake. A very big one, and my actions have consequences, of course. I don't know what came over me, but I'm sure that I'm not going to do anything similar ever again. I am very sorry when I've caused anyone pain - believe me it was unconsciously done. Excuse my lack of propriety. I hear everywhere people judging me because of my actions and they think very badly of me. People are trying to make out my character and all they hear is very little. They hear such different accounts of me as puzzle them exceedingly. I hope to afford you more clarity in the future. I hope that I can convince you that I am a decent person." She nodded her head and her eyes met the camera, they held nothing, they were empty and void from all emotion. The following words hit me very hard. "I also want to give you all wonderful news. I'm going to get married to a wonderful man, Jacob Black. I am very grateful to have such a strong man by my side for eternity." She smiled, a forced smile that didn't fool me. She curtsied and then walked off the podium. A woman walked with a microphone into the picture and said, "Aren't those wonderful news? The past months people were speculating whether Jake and Bella were dating and now the statements are confirmed, the cutest couple of the world is going to marry! Now back to the studios where Penelyn Lo-"

Frustrated I turned the TV forcefully off. I breathed heavily through my nose and blinked back tears that were threatening to cascade down my face, the pain was too much. I couldn't decide whether I should be angry or hurt or incredibly sad. Somehow I felt everything at once.

Her voice broke through my reverie, "Honey, don't forget, you've still got Ros-"

I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my hair,

"Mother, I need to go. Could you watch over my father until Alice comes? She'll be here in a few hours. I know I've been asking for a lot of favors in the past but this is now really important. Would you please do that for me?"

My mother was taken aback because I had interrupted her so rudely, but she replied in a stern voice, "Of course."

"Thanks, mother." And with that I left the room and ran to my car. I knew what I had to do.

I went back to my place, turned on the stereo, and the notes of Mozart invaded the room. The song matched my state.

I plopped down on my bed, and put a pillow over my head.

Bella's silky voice echoed through my head "_it was a mistake"_.

I groaned in frustration, and pulled the pillow tighter, the angry voices of "Dies Irae" filtered through the thick fabric lulling me to a restless sleep.

Someone pounding at my door interrupted me. I groaned and threw myself out of bed, my stiff legs from lack of movement ached all the way to the door. I saw nothing through the peephole, so it had to be Alice.

I opened the door and turned my back and walked to the living room where I sat in the couch.

She wasn't bubbly today, she didn't say anything at all, something abnormal, I turned around to look at her. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top with snickers on. _Hell's freezing over, since when Alice dresses like this? _

"Alice?"

She ran to me and threw her tiny arms around my neck, and started to sob.

"Is there something wrong? Is dad ok? Where's Jasper?"

"I'm here man," he called from the door.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him while my hands were rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"She saw Bella on TV."

"Alice, why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't think Bella was like that, I lost my friend and you lost the love of your life," she sobbed.

"Alice, she is not like that." Jasper said

She stared at him wide-eyed. "What do you mean?"

"Remember that first night we were with her? Her sweet eyes express all emotion, I can tell. But did you see how she was looking at the camera? They were empty." He stared out in space, "She isn't like that, she's being forced into this."

"What are you saying, Jasper? That somebody is pushing her to get married and say all those things about me?" My anger bubbled out of nowhere.

"Yes, but it's not somebody, it's herself. Somebody told her something to make her do what she's doing now." He replied calmly, making me even angrier.

"Who, my mother?" I almost yelled.

"Well, it's the only logical option. Your mother has always wanted to see you with Rosalie. And she's very pigheaded to let somebody else interrupt her plans."

"No, Jasper. I'm sorry but I don't believe you. My mother's not capable of something like that."

This time it was Jasper's turn to get mad. He threw his hands in the air, "How can you fucking believe that, Edward? Do you really believe that Bella, the girl that you love, is capable of doing that kind of things on her own? I tell you, something's not right here, now if you don't want to see that it's your fucking problem that you are so blind."

With that said he turned on his heel and left the place slamming the door.

Alice sobbed until she finally fell asleep on my lap, I carried the tiny thing to my bed and I decided to take a shower and go to my dad's side once again. I tried not to think on the past weeks, but to think on the future, _a future with no Bella._

At my father's side I sat deep in thoughts – thoughts about Bella and the wonderful time I've spent with her – when the door opened. In came Emmett and Rosalie. I realized I would have to watch my tongue because here no one knew that those two were a couple. Of course, they didn't hold hands right now. I always had to laugh at that limitation because Emmett and Rose used to be very conspicuous regarding their relationship. But right now, I was not in the mood of making jokes and laughing.

"Edward," Rosalie said softly. "How are you?"

She and Emmett came over to me and took seats to my right and left.

I simply raised my eyebrows and shot her a 'well-how-do-you-think-I-am' kind of look. She understood.

"Okay, come on now, Edward, let's go for a walk. Emmett will watch over your father. You need to get out of here," Rosalie ordered, getting up and grabbing my hand so she could tow me with her when I wouldn't follow her on my own.

"Yeah, that's fine. Go, Edward. You can't just sit here all the time." Emmett agreed and made himself comfortable in the chair with a newspaper in his hands. I glanced at him and saw that he read the newspaper with Bella and Jacob on the front paper and quickly left the room with Rose.

We were walking in the park that belonged to the hospital. There were benches and flowers everywhere; I think to create a state of peace.

"Edward," Rosalie started carefully. "I admit, I don't know Bella very well. I've seen her for a few hours and that's not enough to make out someone's character, I agree. But what I've seen from Bella and the looks she gave you... it was so obvious, Edward. She is completely in love with you."

"You aren't the only one she tricked, Rose." I replied.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, Edward. No. I don't think she did. Bella wouldn't do that. Something else happened, I could feel it; because Bella would never just go without a word and marry another guy. I would bet she is right now under the same amount of pain as you are." She eyed me knowingly.

We reached one of the benches and sat down. Rosalie reached for my hand in a friendly gesture and pulled them onto her knees. Her hands were warm and comforting around mine.

"Really, Edward. You might want to ask your mother if she really said to Bella what you asked her to say. I might be wrong, but don't forget that she has this horrible dispute and prejudices against her family. Elizabeth wouldn't approve of you and Bella being together, since you are the heir of the thrown of France and Bella's the heiress of Denmark. I might be very wrong, but I would check that, really."

I sighed. Rose did have a point there.

We were silent and stared each other in the eye. I knew my eyes mirrored my pain and sadness and hers were full of faith and strength. In that silence I heard quiet clicks just like the ones that a camera makes when you shoot photos. I put it off though; I was being paranoid, right?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

I couldn't help but feel terrible depressed alter everything that happened in the past few days. It's been two months since Edward happened in my life. The pictures of him and Rosalie left me shattered. I knew they had something going on. They all had tricked me into this escapade, just to mess up my name and my life. His calls stopped after two weeks, I listened to all his messages, which I didn't understand.

"Bella, what happened? We need to talk"

"Why didn't you come?"

"I… talk… we need to talk"

He was actually expecting me to show up, and talk to him? After all I've seen, and heard about him? I don't control my life anymore, my mother and Jacob do. They tell me what to do, what to say. I'm just the shadow of who I ever was.

My fairytale is shattered, there's no prince charming for me. Love is just a game, a lose or lose kind of game. Kills you slowly and painfully.


End file.
